The need for language translation and language translation tools has become increasingly important. With businesses expanding globally, a need has also arisen to provide various business applications in local languages. In order to fulfill this need, a number of language translation methods and language translation tools have been developed.
The present tools available for translation allow manual translation, but the translator does not have any context regarding what he is translating. In addition, the translation entered using such tools is not always accurate since words can have multiple meanings when used in different contexts. Thus, the translation is not very accurate due to absence of context.
Therefore, there is need for a method and a system for assisting context-based translation, thereby providing correct and faster translations.